


Shades on your skin

by Dascha



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Vampire Jaskier, top!Jaskier, vampire, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dascha/pseuds/Dascha
Summary: Now Geralt only thinks about how the hell it happened.  The bard turned into a vampire and he needs blood.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Shades on your skin

Now Geralt only thinks about how the hell it happened. The bard turned into a vampire and he needs blood.

They are sitting on the bed, staring at each other. Not one of them has said a word yet.

«Heck!» says the Witcher loudly, leaning his head back, interrupting eye contact.

«Come on, Geralt, everything is fine.» 

«But you need blood!» 

«And? Can I just bite someone and that's it?» Jaskier did not really understand the essence of the problem. He is now a vampire and he needs blood. So why not just get hers? He is not going to kill anyone, especially since he can erase his memory, while it is true only to people, but this is also not bad.

«Not!» Geralt shouts already louder, trying to convey to him that he should not do this.

«Good, and what do you suggest?» 

«You can bite me», Geralt muttered, looking into Buttercup's eyes.

«I don’t think it would be appropriate.» 

«What if I want it? I want you to bite me and drink as much as you need. Jaskier, please ...» Geralt said the last phrase more quietly, but the bard heard.

«Ha, okay - okay, good.» 

Jaskier moved closer to the Witcher and buried his face in his neck, breathing in the scent. Geralt smelled like coconut. Bard carefully, so as not to hurt, thrust his fangs into the flesh. What got a pretty loud moan. The Witcher's hand gently squeezed Buttercup's hair. He felt that with every sip of the bard, his body gradually weakened, and his eyes closed and only sharp exhalations came out of his mouth. Jaskier only plunged his teeth into his neck harder.

All this excited Geralt, how they use him, they drink his blood to such an extent that he ceases to think and can only moan. Jaskier's hand gently slipped from his shoulder, walked across his chest, and then squeezed a hard cock. Slowly massaging the flesh, Jaskier finally broke away from Geralt's neck.

«Does it really turn you on?» whispered the bard with a grin in the ear of the Witcher.

«Jaskier ...» 

He removed his hand from a member of Geralt, and then moved away completely, saying only: "Undress."

The Witcher quickly took off all his clothes, and after a while sat in front of Jaskier completely naked. His face was red, bloodstained on his neck, there were traces of fangs, and his cock was so strong that Geralt involuntarily extended his hand to touch him. But a strong grip on her wrist did not allow herself to be touched.

«Mmm, no, Geralt, can you touch yourself only when I allow, I hope this is clear?» the whole look of Jaskier showed that he was not joking, so that the mutant had no choice but to nod.

The bard smiled with satisfaction and sat down, also completely undressed, to the head of the bed, pointing to his knees, as if saying that Geralt saddled them. Embarrassment was reflected on the Witcher's face, but he did it all the same, he sat on Jaskier's knees, touching his hard bard with his bare ass.

«Jaskier ...» 

«It's okay, don’t worry,» with these words, the troubadour put two fingers in Geralt’s mouth, and put his other hand on his ass half, slightly pushing it apart. When the fingers were wet enough, Ranunculus brought them to the Witcher’s hole, carefully pushing one finger. Geralt's eyes widen when he suddenly felt a finger bursting into him, and he groans loudly from the invasion.

Soon, the second finger joins the first, and the Witcher arches his back and shouts: «Damn, Jaskier, fuck» 

«Do you like my fingers in your ass, Geralt?» A smile appears on the face of the bard when he says this, pushing his fingers deeper inward. He just nodJaskiers, panting. «Use your words,» Jaskier teases, slapping the mutant's ass hard.

«Yes!» shouts Geralt, not expecting to get a hit.

Jaskier slips with the third finger, and the Witcher leans forward, hugging the bard by the neck. In response, he kisses him, squeezing his tongue deeply, literally fucking the mutant in both holes.

«More,» Geralt whines, breaking away from the kiss, «Please, Jaskier, more ...» 

«Mmm, what exactly do you want?» asks the bard, kissing a beating vein on his neck.

«You,» Geralt breathes, feeling the fangs pierce his skin, this time much stronger and deeper, sucking blood from him, «I want you, please, Jaskier!» he is already screaming, not thinking anything. Inside it are fingers pressing on the prostate, on its neck are fangs that pierce the flesh, giving great pleasure.

Jaskier sticks out his fingers, not looking up from his neck, and pushes his cock into the hole of Geralt. The witcher groans loudly, angrily, feeling the member entering it inch by inch. This is too much. Geralt's back arches, and his hands tightly squeeze Jaskier's shoulders when he finishes.

The bard grins, opens from the neck of another, whispers in his red ear: «Wow, who would know that Geralt from Rivia is so sensitive. Look at yourself, you have finished only from the fact that I entered you.» 

«Shut up ...» 

«Why are you? You have nothing to be ashamed of» Jaskier bends down and kisses Geralt. The witcher desperately groans in a kiss, clutching the neck of the bard, joining his hands behind.

Jaskier picks up Geralt’s ass with both hands, starting a fast pace, not even getting used to the invasion. The bard reverently watches the Witcher’s stomach rise with every jolt, he literally sees his cock gliding along the mutant’s gut. Jaskier leans forward to take the pink papilla into its mouth. He lets the Witcher move himself, but still holds his ass.

First, Geralt tries to adapt to the member inside him, and then begins to roll gently, rising up and down.

The bard smiles and bites his neck again. Every nerve in Geralt's body screamed in pleasure. He felt amazing. Therefore, not restraining, ends again.

«You have finished again, Geralt,» Jaskier says, looking up from his neck. Next, he strongly squeezes he witcher's hips with his hands, begins to move sharply in him. There is nothing left for him but to accept everything that the bard gives him. Geralt buries his face in Jaskier's neck, trying to restrain moans.

«Uh, no, that won’t work,» the troubadour takes his hand from his hip and squeezes the Witcher’s hair tightly, pulling him back so that now he can not restrain loud moans.

«I'm so ... I'm so close, Jaskier ...» 

«So come on, finish for me,» the bard whispers in the ear of the mutant and pulls his hair harder. Geralt moans and cums. Following him, Jaskier ends, penetrating deeply inside, filling with his sperm.

The witcher trembles, completely falling on the bard, and breathing heavily.

«Jaskier ...» 

«Mmm, huh?» the bard responds and pulls his dick out of the insured hole. Geralt literally feels sperm flowing down his hips and groans, pouring paint. Jaskier only smirks, thrusting two fingers inward. The Witcher tiredly tries to break free, but he does not succeed, so he just allows the bard to do what he wants. «So what did you want to say, Geralt?» 

«Bite me, please ...» it was a little awkward to ask for this, but the Witcher wanted to experience this feeling again. Jaskier only in surprise raises his eyebrows, but says nothing. He only pushes his fingers inward harder, biting the mutant's neck. Geralt groans, experiencing a microorganism. When the bard ends, the Witcher peacefully buries in his neck.

«Thank you,» he whispers, and in response receives a kiss on the temple. Jaskier takes a blanket and covers them both, throwing only: «Sleep.» What does Geralt do.


End file.
